New Feelings
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Uraraka has developed some new feelings since she got into UA, like love, and some...less pleasant ones. Yantober. Yandere Uraraka Ochako. One-sided Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako. Warnings inside.
1. New Feelings

Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or doing stuff like this, call out immediately.

Warnings: Yandere Uraraka Ochako, Unhealthy Obsession, Death Threating.

* * *

New Feelings

Uraraka considers herself somebody really patient.

Sure, she can be mad time to time, but that doesn't mean she would act about it; early in her life she learned how in many occasions things will not work out as you wanted, so take out your temper would not help to remediate that situation at all. It was also part of her culture; after all the perfect Japanese woman was the one who could be in silence until it was needed, and please the people around her.

She wasn't that type of person, yet, it would be a lie to say it didn't influence how she would become, even aiming to be a hero.

With a type of power like her, not directly related to fighting, you needed to be creative and sometimes, stealth. Brute force wasn't all, and it was more valuable a good strategy and know your opponent than just punch things out of your way; maybe she also forgot that the last one was important, but it didn't end that bad for her anyway.

Or perhaps, another reason to not take care of real combat is that she never feels the need to. It may be something to expect with her career path, but it's not something she looked forward; after all the heroes that inspiring her where 13, All Might; thinking about all the good and help she would be able to, not the more problematic aspect of it.

But she learns more than fighting in the UA, she discovered some new feelings.

Like love.

. . .

It was starting to snow, with the winter incoming all of them changed their clothes for the colder weather-including the uniforms of course, she was happy the school included that stuff-. Thanks to being in a corner where the ventilation was in her side, being warm at this point was easy, sadly, didn't help with her concentration.

It was early and with classes so normal like literature, being awake was more difficult. The people around her didn't help; she didn't have anything in common with Satou, Kouda was the shyest person in the class, and even if she was friends with Iida, he was strict enough to even scold her for try to chat in the middle of the lecture. The good part about her spot? Spacing out was easy, and was hard somebody to notice this.

Thanking for the big back his friend has, she was starting to make some movement with her hand, a little bit with practice using a pencil; the size and weight were too different to be an actual practice, but at least she could imagine if she has it, when it a reality was real close. In her school purse, she has a collection of daggers.

She wasn't to plot anything with that, not at all! She would try to fight with them once the classes were finished, in the gym without any people noticing. Nobody in her class as ever think about using weapons-well, Yaomomo time to time, but knives and cannons are really different- so she didn't ask help to anybody, and because she wasn't that good with them she didn't use it in class -she could actually hurt somebody with them!- so, it was a secret until she was competent with it.

It's just…on so many occasions, she was useless with nothing; the first practice with Iida? If it wasn't for Deku, they would have lost; against Toga-that curiously, was her inspiration for this-? Sure, she fought with her, but if she has a weapon the things could have been different. It wasn't sure in any situation she would have things at hand to use her quirk, not to mention the case the villains would not let her touch stuff around; so, having something to fight was necessary.

Her eyes wandered in the room, her reflexes so used to the moves that she didn't need to see what she was doing with the pencil. Most of the class was looking also bored; Kirishima snored a little in his place, Kaminari played with Ojiro's tail in order to not fall asleep, Sero making a complicated piece of origami-how he can so self-disciplined and failing to pay attention at the same time?- and Deku well, being Deku. Taking precise notes, muttering about the class and actually being a good student.

She couldn't stop herself for smile about it; in the beginning, recognizing how superior he was from her make her feel little and weak, but now? Well, feelings change, and becoming something that she never expected. Like falling in love.

It may sound odd, but she never has experience with that; maybe because she didn't go out that much before-it was expensive after all-, or that she was thinking about other things. It was difficult to accept, not for Deku, but for herself; why with her friend? Why when they know they have more important things to deal with it? Villains, learn, became heroes; it wasn't the right time for romance.

Or at least, she tried to convince herself with that.

You can't control your feelings, and she was falling for him, fast. His smile, kind and that could bring hope to anybody; his convictions, the ones that became her inspiration to pursue her dream and do her best; how far he would do to help others, not for fame or glory, but only looking the common good. That boy was capable of break his arms to save a young boy who hated his guts, and going far beyond in order to do the same for his childhood bully.

He shows her determination, and for that, she learned devotion for that.

Butterflies in her stomach, envious glares to others, the blush in her cheeks. Like in romantic comedies, she was getting all the checkmarks in the checklist of people with a crush; if the other girls knew, they would tease her with no end-they already try to do it before-. The situation was…what about after that? When the feelings were getting stronger.

She was humble, but for some reason, she wanted to show how amazing she could be around him; she didn't like to be the center of attention, however, soon discover how she was hoping he could saw her in her best moments. Like now, he was getting more and more into her thoughts, being like a sun in her universe; warm and lighting, with all the other things floating around him.

"Hey, shitty Deku! Stop the muttering already, is annoying!" She and her lover got out of their respective trances at that moment; the angry voice getting their attention. Deku was starting to apologize, with him just raising his hand closer to the younger one and putting little explosion out of his palms; not loud enough to make the teacher notice, but noticeable for them.

And of course, it was him.

She didn't hate him, not at the beginning. It was scarier than another thing, but curiously enough she lost her fear after their fight; ironically cause he crushed her in every aspect of the word, then, seeing his explosions and attacks so close and survive make her feel capable of actually seeing his face, and not think she would go to the hospital in the process.

However, the feelings for her best friend wasn't the only ones to change.

She tried to help them, she actually did; talking to him directly about the issue-because being in circles was obviously not helping anybody here-and perhaps actually getting why he was so angry to him? Not that it worked of course; he got mad, try to make another fight with the fan of All might, and everything goes as usual after that.

It was tiring for everybody this routine, yet for her, it was actually getting in her nerves. Seeing the subtle burns from his explosions sent her to rage, although worst that than, was how Deku acted about it; " _It's okay! I'm used to it, seriously_ " so resigned with his fate, like he didn't deserve better, like he was all those things he told to him. She hasn't confirmed anything, but if his confidence issues were for him, if had troubles seeing his own strength because all these horrible words were stuck his head…she was gripping so hard in her pencil that she actually broke it, leaving a few splinters around her hand.

"Uraraka-kun! Are you okay?" Iida actually turned around and talk to her; it was more important to him check to her before scolding for doing something like that.

"Yeah, is nothing" Her voice was cold, without any of her usual friendliness. She didn't saw her friend though, her eyes still stuck un Bakugou.

Maybe, it was time to do something about it.

. . .

"What the hell you want, round face?" He asked annoyed, while she was closing the door of one of the training gyms, this one more specialized with quirks so it tolerates whatever it takes. Honestly, he would not mind being there if it was for practice, not that he knew of course.

The bitch didn't say why she requested him to follow her, and was only curiosity and the respect-that will never admit-he has for her, that makes him accept.

However, his patience was limited and her insistence on being silence it all the traject didn't make her any favors. It was a long day with math, history, literature and finally something interesting in the practices, but sadly only leave him tired and hungry, and he didn't call dibs on the kitchen before any other assholes he would need to wait-because he would not cook with any of them around being an obstacle-and that was getting the best of him of course.

Not that any of the idiots he has for classmates thanked him for trying.

She turned to him, smiling "Let me ask you again, Bakugou-kun; why don't try to get along with Deku?"

"Ah? That is what this is about?" Seriously? They had this conversation before, and know he was regretting just making a little explosion as a warning instead of actually exploding her face at that moment.

"We are in the same class, we live together, we will be on the second year soon. It would be for the best if you guys-"

"Stop right there!" He was getting explosions from his palms just for the anger, not big enough to actually do more than accentuate his point of view right now. Who the hell she believes she is? Some stupid spirit that can help others with their relationships? He will kick her ass straight to the underworld if that was the case "Who the fuck you think you are? You don't even know me, and now you think you can say what I can and cannot do? Well, fuck you."

"I don't really care about you" They didn't know each other that much, not in the minimum; yet, for some reason, her tone of voice was a little off, less stupidly kind and more…cold. "I care about Deku because he is my best friend, but is true all of us want you to stop this. You can be rivals without all the tension that is happening."

If she thought she could change the things so easily, she was an actual idiot "Fuck off"

She sighed, like she somehow expected this; why fucking tries if that was the case? "It's that your final answer?"

"Are you deaf or just stupid? Hell no, I said enough times already."

"Very well" Her smile was still there, somehow all the warmth and friendliness was off, something was not right. He was so concentrated in this and so confident about the situation happening right now, he notices one second late that she put her fingers together, like when she was using her quirk.

In an instant, a sharp pain got in different parts of his body. One in his right shoulder, two in his left arm, and one in his right foot; one he turned to see, he has daggers around him, not to deep cause the fall wasn't enough to put it all thought, but were there anyway "What the he-"

He didn't finish his sentence when he feels a sweep on his feet, falling. Before he knew what the hell was going on; his hands were pressured with force against his stomach, with Uraraka sitting on him and with a knife so close to his throat he couldn't swallow. His classmate looked like everything was according to the plan.

"I really try, you know? I thought that even if you were a piece of shit, maybe the right words would change your mind. I guess I'm a fool, but for hope something like that" Her tone was like a stone, and her eyes didn't reveal any fear or remorse; how the hell this was the same girl he fought months ago?

"You really are stupid" It didn't matter if he was in pain or in disadvantage; if she thought she could scare him, she was more than wrong "You well kick out of UA in an instance."

"And why that would happen, Bakugou-kun?" While one of her hands still concentrating in the neck, the other one took the one in the shoulder, and move it a little. He crushes his teeth in order to not scream "Nobody except you know about these knives, it's not even part of my combat style with the others; besides, you really think somebody would believe you if you say I attack you? Me? The girl you defeat so easily in live television? The one who is friends with almost all the class? Who will be the crazy one, then?"

He opens his eyes wider, noticing his words. She planned this obviously, and even knowing he was stronger and more into combat she was calm, so it would make sense she already have some measurements against it; without his hero costume and his arms with cuts, use his quirk would be painful and didn't know if could make the bleeding worse; the one in the foot was the worse, if he could get away from her could be real trouble.

"This is the thing, Bakugou-kun; I want you to stop talking to Deku" She moved the knife more, and this time he was caught off guard, groaning from the pain "Only when is real necessary, and as polite as you can, no more than that; don't even seeing him if it's not needed. Not really that hard, huh?"

"And what in the actual fuck makes you think I would do that? Just because you have some stupid knives? Try harder, bitch"

She just sighed, the only emotion she had was a little bit of frustration, but nothing more; what the hell was wrong with her? "Bakugou, you are really are being innocent if this is the worst I can do"

"I know you always go to sleep close to 8 o'clock, earlier than others; also you are a heavy sleeper, the kind that even Kirishima smashing his sandbag doesn't even bother you. Somehow the doors that go to the balcony doesn't have any type of lock, I guess they didn't think of somebody going over there; the good news is, that I can float, and your corpse could do it too"

He saw her right into her eyes; it was like nothing was there, completely empty. Her words were harsh and brutal, not even any stuttering to make her look weaker or guilty of this; right now, she looked like she could stab him without any remorse in her mind, and it appears to be the case.

"Let's make this easy for us" She took the knife from his shoulder, make him scream; then the other two ones, more screaming "You will listen to me, take care of your wounds, and be nicer to him from now own, or better than that, a strange with him; I would hate if you two became friends again, I don't want you more in my way. "

She took the last dagger from his foot, and put it quietly in her purse, getting slowly away. His mind was too much of a mess to try to do something about it; she has more knives? She could point a blade good enough to actually kill him? How much he could fight with this cuts? The pain didn't help to actually get him a plan, he didn't remember the last time he fought in this state.

He could feel the blood around him, his blood, and still wasn't sure how the hell could explain it; somebody who actually believe him? Maybe the teachers? He doubted, as she said, nothing pointed out why she would do something like this; it would look more like he was blaming her than anything else. He frowned.

"Fuck" This time, the things really got messed up.

Feeling helpless was a new feeling for him.

* * *

Alternative title for this work "With that face, she could get away with murder"

I wrote this yesterday, but I was too tired to edit it, and because it was for today, I didn't really need to; I struggle a lot with this, but in the end wasn't that bad, huh? I'm not entirely sure if this counts as violence, but I will think it does.

I really like to fuck up with Bakugou, this is the second time I send a yandere to get him; the difference, is that in the only time I didn't put the fight-Todoroki was the yandere, so that would not end well-.

The next one is...victimizing yandere. Wow, maybe I will need to do the second chapter of this work.

Well, see ya.


	2. Checkmate

Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or doing stuff like this, call out immediately.

WARNING: This chapter is pretty pointless, I only did it for the prompt of the day.

* * *

Checkmate

"Man, what the heck happened?!" Kirishima yell, looking at the disaster had in front of him.

"Tch" Bakugou doesn't respond, but let his friend see his cuts and have an idea what to do. Part of the hero course was to be able to help in emergencies, and it would not be odd that people got injuries and the ambulance wasn't there yet, or didn't have enough people; for the same reason, they should be able to manage wounds in the best of their capacity. Even if the blond had some training, the pain couldn't let him do the job properly.

He did his best to walk to the dorms, but the foot had the deepest cut in the midfoot and limping was taking fucking forever. Luckily enough, Eijirou saw him and offered himself for support; he hated it, he hates the fact that he needed help, yet, he was aware that if he fell there it only be worse, and he was the person he trusted the most with all those extras.

"We should go with Recovery Girl! She could-"

"She would not do shit" He stopped him, that turned to see his face with that words "I got this in a fight, and if the time I was in house arrest say something, she would not help me with this"

"Another fight?!" Even if he acted surprised, he shouldn't say it like that; the last one was after they had the license exam, he hasn't done shit, dammit! In fact, he didn't do shit either in this one.

I wasn't his fault he got a freaking psychopath in the class. That by the way, wasn't present in the common room as far as he knows, that help him to relax a little.

Kirishima just sighed, and taking the first aid kit they had in that floor-they got them all over the place, because there are teenager with powers and accidents happens-; and start doing his best with what he had "If you got these infected or worse, try to go with her; fight or not, she could do something"

"You think I can't take care of myself?" Even him was aware of the irony of that phrase, being with cuts and without walking properly; if the other one was too kind to say anything, or knew being injured would not stop him to exploit his face, he just concentrated in the job. Ashido and Kaminari were there too, and if it wasn't by the fact that he would not accept any more help, they would try to do something.

"Anyways, with who was the fight? I want to gossip" And his way of help, was being a fucking idiot; because Kaminari didn't have self-preserve instincts. He was just a too friendly moron, who in order to help with the mood would change the subject or make jokes; and let's face it, Bakugou fighting wasn't exactly a delicate subject.

"None of your goddamn business" He crushes his teeth a little while the redhead was cleaning the cuts, he still got a pride to defend, even in this state.

"Oh common! It was with Midoriya again?" Mina asked, leaning towards Denki like he was furniture, and because she was a girl, he would not complain; how the fuck the rip off pikachu didn't use any of his stupid cheesy jokes to flirt on her was a mystery, but not something he cared about it.

"Hmm? What is going on guys?" Like some stupid magic invokes him or something, the reason why he ended like this appear, going out of the elevator with the robot and Icyhot. Fucking perfect. The boy got his clothes changed, using sweatpants and one of the ridiculous t-shirt that has exactly that written in the middle of the chest; and this was the cause of his actual suffering? Somebody apparently so freaking precious to the knife bitch to the point of threatening him? He swears, this guy would be the cause of his death one day.

And this rate, that death would be soon.

But him being him, he got running to the couch when notice his childhood friend in that situation "Kacchan! What happened? Why are you like this?!"

"Well, I guess that eliminates him" The electric guy replied, not being as worried as the green hair one, and if he was, he could win the Oscar of that year-by the way, he wasn't that good actor-. Bakugou just closes his eyes as strong as he could, concentrating to not burn to ashes everything except Kirishima, because this hell of a day was burning out all his patience.

Before he could respond to the asshole, he feels a hand in the shoulder that wasn't damaged, a one who didn't put the pinky finger in his skin.

"You should be more care-" Before the brunette could finish her sentence, he was starting to blow up like crazy in her direction, almost kicking the redhead for the sudden movement.

"Dude! What the fuck!" Kirishima forgot the cotton ball with alcohol he was holding, and took both arms to send the fire to the roof, hardening his hands too close to the explosive ones; Bakugou just scream holy murder, that moves and the recoil wasn't good at all for him.

When the smoke got out-with Mina and the other ones blowing it away the best they could-the fucking whore was fine; for her position, she jumped before she got any damage and in the look ready to fight. None of the damn extras say something for that, but turn to him.

"Bakugou! That was imprudent at best, and an attack on another student at worst!"

"Just because you are injured you can't get your quirk out of control"

"Man, I know you are mad, but that was unnecessary!" Even Kirishima jumped in her behalf, none of these fucking assholes knew, none of them knew she could be a cold blood bitch that would kill you if you got in her way. And her? Already relaxed and looked worried at his direction, like she wasn't the one that actually did this to him, like she didn't tell him she will murder him in the middle of the night if he didn't behave.

All they could see, was a well-meaning girl, worried for somebody who wasn't even her friend, and plays the part perfectly. Her expression was flawless, frowned her eyebrows in concern, with her hands together like she was scared that another bad move and he would react again; bitch, she probably could defend quite easily from that.

"Kacchan, what is wrong?" He turned himself to Deku, that was enough close to him to know this wasn't common for him; he never panicked about anything, and that reaction it was not something he would do just for a stressing experience, it didn't even happen in Kamino. Something was wrong.

And for a second, maybe less than that; he almost considers. He would believe him? He, that was aware of the fact he would not react like that over anything, could listen? Bakugou was a lot of things, yet, he didn't lie, and less for something like that; he obviously would not try to incriminate her for anything.

However…the reactions of the other ones were enough to stop that train of thought. She had everybody wrapped around her little finger; even Kirishima, his best friend, was mad about what he did without thinking he did it for a reason; and if somebody was close to her, was Deku. It was no way in hell he could tell him, or nobody for that matter.

"It's nothing" He responds, as calm as possible, seeing to another side "You could back to what you were doing, I will be fine." If him exploding for no reason was a surprise, everybody pretty much got his mouth on the floor for those words; he had never said something so natural to him, never.

The only one who wasn't smiling, was Uraraka; he could see her from the corner of the eye, probably sure that nobody would suspect the reason was she was smiling.

Without a doubt, this was a checkmate for him.

* * *

(hitting their head to the wall) I'm so SORRY for this, seriously, 9 writings and this is the worst, and I hope it stays that way.

Normally I at least have 3, or 2 ideas that I can play off, even if they are not that good; but this was? NOTHING, NOT AT ALL. So I improvise, and this came.

Technically it could have more scenes, but I just find it pointless; maybe one day I will rewrite, but boy, that would not be soon.

I'm sorry to anyone that was actually expecting something out of this.

The next one is...Killing the Rival. You know what? That can be as bad as this one...I hope.

See ya.


End file.
